


Flowerbed

by vocalizedRainbow (VocalRaynbow)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocalRaynbow/pseuds/vocalizedRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are eight trolls. As time advances, they're plucked up like pieces in a game of jacks, leaving one less each time. There are four humans. Doomed to fail every time they try. And yet, they all wonder why... Why must the garden always die, come winter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was that what the flower said?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sgrub/Sburb fic I'm putting together. I don't think it's like much else. Well, the troll arc will be pretty typical at first. Human part? Nooot so much. =w=;; I don't know how you feel about OC fics around here, so if you don't want this or if it's marked wrongly in some way, let me know. 'Kay?

_Loneliness, t'was the shade of her heart  
Not a gay goldenrod  
Nor feisty scarlet  
But the truest, shyest brown_

Her dainty gray fingers rested on the keys, as if waiting for more prose to flow. Spill out elegantly, rather like the ocean tides. Steadily, in and out. Although she had never visited the ocean. She had no reason to. Pompous seadwellers were not her cup of tea. Speaking of tea, it seemed her share had gotten cold between stanzas. Ah, well. She would just ask her lusus for another after finishing this. And perhaps another one of those cinnamon cakes.

Caluna yawned. It was not out of sleep deprivation, no. She had slept quite well earlier. It was more out of boredom, really. She had already beaten her impressive array of puzzle games and was currently waiting for the new shipment. The story she had been writing was now finished and out on the web. Not to mention the fact that all of her friends were online for some reason, but none seemed to want to message her.And she didn't want to bother anyone, so she never initiated any conversations. So troublesome.

 _Confident, cool  
Was the blueblood  
Ruling with an iron fist  
With no reason to be scared_

Even CT, her moirail, seemed to want nothing of her. Well, she was CT's moirail. So perhaps that meant she should go and bother the girl. But, well... What if CT was busy? What if she was already speaking with someone? What if she was taken? She began to tremble. Even...Even if she wanted to speak to CT, it-it wasn't her place to. CT should contact her, so she could be sure it would be no problem. The last thing Caluna wanted was to trouble CT in any way.

 _"Ah, my dear,"  
Said the blue to the brown  
Taking her in the crook of her arm  
For it was only the beginning_

Caluna had never seen CT in person, had never even learned the girl's name. But the comforting cerulean text never failed to make her smile, if nervously. For that single reason, she would not allow her moirail to even remotely pity or hate someone. No, she breathed. No no no no... She could never let that happen. Even if CT died because of her...At least no one would be able to steal her away. The room grew slightly cooler. She frowned.

 _But the world was not ready  
For such a deep red  
Even an impossible obsidian  
Would only end in tragedy_

CT, she was sure, was such a beauty. She had to be. Flowing black hair, smooth gray skin, golden eyes. Like any troll, but different. Special somehow. Something akin to a smile tugged on her lip. She could never lose CT. Could never hand her over to someone else. That...That would be simply unforgivable. She refused to let CT feel anything for someone else. Wasn't Caluna good enough? Wasn't she good enough to love? The timid little voice in her head whispered no, but she disregarded it. She was good enough, wasn't she? So, why...why...

 _Like a small animal  
She hid, ashamed  
For if the blue could not love the brown  
Then the blue could not love anyone at all_

She paused her writing for a moment. A Trollian window had popped up, finally. She had been worried everyone would ignore her completely. That would be simply awful. She saved and closed the poem, and began her response.

conceitedTyranny began trolling timidAbandon at 21:34  
CT: Caluna! Why haven't you jo1ned the memo? :[  
TA: memooo... i wa$ not aware of thi$$$...  
CT: Ohh? Really? Has no one told you yet?  
TA: it $eem$ nottt...  
CT: Sorry about that! :]  
CT: Be1ng the leader, 1 really should keep on top of th1ngs.  
CT: 1t's at #[newgame]  
TA: ct... can i talk to youuu...  
CT: Sure!  
CT: 1n the memo. Everyone's wa1t1ng for you. ;]  
TA: nooo... i mean...  
conceitedTyranny ceased trolling timidAbandon at 21:40

Ah, if only she knew...


	2. A Blossom's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the second troll. You can actually talk to her on Pesterchum, if you like. xD;; I run her RP account.

“Silly!” she grinned playfully, batting the screen with a stained hand. Her round, yellow eyes narrowed slightly. “I don’t care if they’re watching.”

alottedCordiality started memo #[newgame]  
AC: [alright everyone]  
AC: [it is time to start planning how we’re going to organize this]  
glutenousCupcakes joined memo  
GC: AC!!! ♥  
AC: [uhm]  
AC: [hello maroon]  
GC: | w|sh you wouldn’t call me that. u__u  
GC: Maroon |s a del|c|os blood color to have, but |t doesn’t #DEF|NE# me.  
conceitedTyranny joined memo  
CT: Hello all. ;]  
AC: [please don’t start this maroon]  
GC: Just l|ke |nd|go doesn’t def|ne you.  
GC: You’re so s|lly somet|mes, Hood|a. ♥  
AC: [uhm]  
AC: [i'd rather we didn’t go into this now]  
CT: Hehe, what d1d 1 walk 1nto here?

Hoodia was just so funny. Always so concerned about blood color. So protective of her indigo blood. While amazingly yummy, it didn’t distance her from the rest of them. No, Ardisa simply wouldn’t have it. Running a hand through her messy black hair, she continued her response.

GC: D|dn’t go |nto what? n__m  
GC: ♥~  
CT: Ohh? D1d you two f1nally…  
AC: [no we did not]  
AC: [please maroon]  
AC: [I mean ardisa]  
AC: [not here]  
GC: Aw!!! You’re no fun.  
culinaryCatastrophe joined memo  
CC: FHello ladies~! :)  
GC: Uh oh!!! Gotta work on d|nner, guys. u__u;;  
AC: [come back after]  
GC: Sure, def|n|tely. n__n  
glutenousCupcakes is now idle

It was true. She did have to work on getting some dinner. However, that wasn’t the only reason she got out of there. CC sort of creeped her out. He was constantly going on about his “loli”s. They’re like little girl trolls. She knew about her not very curvaceous figure. She also knew he was “into that”. So she tried to keep a distance from the guy.

Standing up, Ardisa grabbed her knife, sharpened it on her tooth, and headed out of her cave. Yes, her teeth were actually that sharp. When she was small, she had had a great problem with them. She would end up biting herself and having to clean it all up. Very annoying. But they were actually pretty useful for hunting. She could use them as a weapon, even.

Out in the trees, she waited. Watched. It was only a matter of time before something crossed her line of sight. Perhaps a beast. Perhaps a lusus. Perhaps another wanderer. Those were rare, though. This part of Alternia was very remote. And she had little doubt others knew about her killings. Well, maybe not about her specifically, but more that their matesprits and such had come here and died. She didn’t care much.

Shht. Sh Shtt.

She quieted. There was something in the trees. She could hear it clearly. Rustling. Feet getting tangled in bushes and vines, trampling over leaves. This was going to be good, she was sure. Probably a lusus, too, since most beasts knew the ground well enough to not make much noise. And most wanderers were pretty careful too, unless they were clumsy.

A gray face peeked out from behind a tree. The eyes were wide, frightened. Easy prey. And yes, it was a wanderer this time. They could not see her, as she blended in well in the darkness. Something else had obviously scared them. With fear blinding them like that, they would surely be a simple kill. She readied her knife, and watched.

The troll slipped out, and revealed themself to her. A male, draped with tan cloth and with a strange, brown symbol on his shirt. He was clutching a small sword, sweat sliding down his skin. This was her chance.

Ardisa leaped out and tackled the wanderer. He yelled out and dropped his sword in confusion. They fell onto the ground. “Wh-Who the hell are you?” he snarled, stumbling a bit with his speech. His words fell over each other, toppling like dominoes. She grinned softly, showing her jagged teeth, and pulled out her knife. She steadied it above him.

“You look so yummy, you know?” she giggled, swinging the knife down. Brown blood spattered her cheeks. “I just can’t resist you!” She stabbed his body a few more times, until she was sure he was dead. And then she made a few careful incisions. His corpse could soon be pried open, revealing the delicious meats inside. She ran her tongue over them. Tracing over muscles, organs. Ah, the taste. That sweet, unforgettable taste.

Dinner was served.

Sometimes she cooked the meat over a fire to get that wonderful, smokey taste. Other times she just didn’t feel like it. This was more like the latter. She ripped the muscles off, chewing and swallowing with a dazed expression. Golden eyes sort of glazed over, mouth hanging open with saliva dripping down, dripping down. Her lips and tongue were stained such a delightful shade of brown. Mm, tasty.

After she had finished, she gathered up the bones and carried them back to her cave. To make them into a new decoration, of course. She already had enough to fill a museum, but her cave was big. As such, she needed to fill it with ”art”. And once she stumbled across a teal-blood, she would paint them. Teal blood didn’t taste very good, but in her mind, it was the most beautiful color of all.

But she loved indigo blood even more. Hehehe.


End file.
